Endings are just Beginnings
by Fireyhikarix
Summary: After the journeys of the chosen boys, where did they go? They never went anywhere. They were in a new beginning. A beginning of new story of their lives. Though, can they survive being regular students, hopefully.
1. where it ends

The first boy sung. No, they sung. What kind of song? A song for all… They stopped the invasion and saved the world. The boy was sick, not that sick, but sick enough to make him stop and breathe. He could never run for long or else he would need medicine, he loved sports and nothing could stop him. The sickly boy, believe it or not saved the world.

The second boy was similar in looks to the first, but other than that, he was the main healer at the end. He needed his friend to pray for everyone's safety. The friend kept praying and more and more people came to pray for them. They won with all the people's prayers, they kept it strong. The second boy was stubborn, too stubborn in a way. He was too stubborn to give up, which would end up with him hurt. He won though. The stubborn boy won for all.

The story goes along for the third boy. Everyone needed him to pull the needle and save the world. And as so, he did, for everyone. For his friends, family, the world. The boy was timid and frail to save the world, but the child proved them wrong.

They all endured many hardships along the way. Death is one, far too many. Then there were lies as well. Then there was the perpetual evil in the way, no matter where they went. They still won. They continued to be strong and tough through the support of their friends.

Yes, their friends. They were always there to support them in many ways. Some of their ways was healing, there was attacking, then the best, putting faith in them. No matter, they did their best to support the boys on their journey.

Their journeys would change the faith of their world. They made it peaceful, so very serene. But who knew that the end of their journey would lead them to a beginning… A new beginning in fact.

A new beginning with normal lives… Or were they really normal lives?


	2. 1- Beginning a new

It was noon in the peaceful Nowhere Islands. In a small field of sunflowers, there was a boy sleeping in it, right in the middle. He couldn't be noticed right away, probably it was his golden cowlick hair, or his red and yellow striped shirt. Though if closely looked at the sunflowers, there he was. On his face was pure bliss and happiness as he slept. In a few seconds, his peaceful slumber was interrupted when someone came.

That person could pass for his perfect twin, if he didn't have a sort of ginger hair, jade green eyes, and the yellow and teal striped shirt, oh yeah, as well as his different hairstyle. He was calling, "Lucas! Lucas!" He was running toward the sleeping boy, who was now rubbing his baby blue eyes.

As the half-asleep Lucas rubbed his eyes, he was confused. Who shouts his name while was sleeping, on well, sunflower field? Wait, how was Lucas there? All he remembers is falling asleep on his lonely, albeit clean bed. His eyes focused on the master of the voice. The person who was calling was Claus. Wait, Claus?!

As Lucas was still registering this information, Claus was still running towards him. "You sleepyhead, we're packing up. No time to sleep just yet!" He says while putting a hand out for Lucas. Lucas used Claus's hand to drag himself upward.

Lucas didn't know what is going on at all. He is currently going with the flow. "Aw, ok," He says with a bit of acting sadness. Since he was packing up, where was he going? Then it popped in his head, 'Eagleland'. It seemed like a foreign taste to his tongue, but it felt right. Strangely enough, it also felt familiar.

He snapped out of his thinking process when his older twin began to speak, "Lucas, you sleep to much here. Soon, you would probably sleep in class!" He exclaimed. Lucas chuckled. "Now, c'mon we have to pack up. Either that or we're leaving you." Claus walked away and motioned Lucas to follow.

"Hah, as if you'd leave me," Lucas teased before running towards Claus. Lucas wished he didn't say that, as he just remembered when Claus left him to fight the Drago.

Claus turned to him, "Maybe I will. Maybe I will right now," He said as he playfully sticks his tongue out at Lucas before turning away and running. "Race you home!" He says.

Lucas was caught by surprise. "H-hey, wait up!" He shouts and runs after Claus. Lucas trips, but still runs after Claus.

The race to their house was nothing out the ordinary. Claus runs before announcing a race between them. Lucas just follows after. To everyone Lucas still seemed like a crybaby, well maybe it's because no one died during the Porky incident. Here, of course. Lucas was a follower and Claus was the leader to everyone's eyes, but they didn't know that Lucas led his group to battle Porky. That's in the past though.

Maybe, just maybe in this new place everyone's alive! Lucas believed that it was true. His mother not killed by the Drago and Claus not avenging her. Everyone lives in harmony. No violence just peace. Maybe that's a dream that could never come true… but then again it's dreaming.

Claus and Lucas reached their house, they were panting heavily when the stopped. Claus won obviously. Lucas didn't even try, he just followed after Claus.

"That was fun." Claus says taking breaks to pant a bit. The run from the sunflower field and their home was a bit far. Lucas agreed, he was happy to race with Claus once again.

After resting up a little, they entered the house. It was filled with boxes, literally. They to their room and packed up their stuff. That was when Lucas took notice that there was something around his neck radiating power. How did he not notice that earlier?

He found a black tread and it was tied with a charm. The charm was silver and gold looking. At the end it had a point, like a needle. It was the needle! Well, a miniature version, but it was still the needle, which was radiating raw power. He examined it. Lucas didn't know what to do, so he just hid the charm under his shirt, and then resumed packing.

He finished packing, although he didn't take long because his parents packed for him quite a bit. He glanced at Claus, who was currently shoving everything into his luggage. Lucas decided to help. He gingerly folded some of his wrinkled clothes, "Here," Lucas says and places it into Claus's luggage.

"Thanks, Luc." Claus says as he takes to notice that Lucas he still helping him. "But… you know that you don't need to help me."

Lucas shakes his heads, "No way, I believe that when you open this luggage when you enter your room, it would probably explode." Lucas said as he continued to pack with his twin. Claus sheepishly laughed.

"Maybe, you're correct."

"Claus, I am correct."

"Ok, fine, you're correct."

"Good," Lucas said, as he is gently places Claus's clothes into his twin's luggage. Claus is utterly dumbstruck on how fast Lucas packed his clothes, neatly to be in fact. Is that even possible? Claus didn't care.

"Thanks Luc!" He exclaims as he plays around Lucas's hair.

Lucas tries to move Claus's hand from his hair, "Hey," He laughs as he still attempts.

"Boys," The twins heard their father call. They simply rush to gather their belongings and ran down. The arrived to the living room within a minute or so, but it was quick.

"Are you two ready?" A woman asked. She was their mother. She wore a red dress with white flaring among the ends. Her hair was a glossy brown and her eyes were a bright turquoise color. She wore red shoes that looked like tap dance shoes. Her name was Hinawa, a loving mother to Claus and Lucas and the wife of her husband, Flint. Lucas couldn't believe she was alive, but cast that away. Wasn't good for acting… it was never good for acting.

The twins nod simultaneously, "Yep!"

"Let's hope you don't forget anything, the ship's coming soon." Their father said. Their father wore clothes similar to a sheriff in some old time, western maybe, that's what Lucas always thought from all the books he read. It's weird, was his dad a sheriff before coming to Nowhere Islands. He could always ask Leder, if he can of course. Their father's name was Flint, a husband to Hinawa and the father of Lucas and Claus.

"I doubt, we will, we already checked everything." Claus said with a cocky smirk.

"Is that so?" Hinawa said. That was when they heard a tooting sound. There it was, the ship. The gigantic ship called the S.S. Rainy Circle. The name also seemed familiar to Lucas, wonder why though. S.S. Rainy Circle was painted an aqua blue with rain drops of a lighter shade of blue on the side of the deck. Lucas was in awe, but it seemed normal to everyone else in his family.

"Lucas," Claus stated, "This happens every single time you see a ship. You act like the thing's… otherworldly or something." He then, reaches out to put Boney, who was on a leash in their father's hand.

Lucas made a playful pouty face, proceeding to cross his arms with his cheeks puffed out. "Hey, I do what I do." The family all laughed.

"Ok kids, let's go to the port now," Hinawa said as she ushered the twins to the port. The twins raced down instead. Claus seemed to know where he was going, Lucas well, he was just using his guts… if has some. He has guts, right? Ah well, he does, he just doesn't have much of it…

The family and dog reached the port. The port seemed normal to everyone even Lucas, though Lucas on the inside is absolutely awestricken. The port was wooden and ships were very where. Lucas heard shouting, he turned his head. There was Fuel, waving and calling to them.

"Hey!" He called, the twins ran over. "Dad couldn't come with me to say 'see you' but I'm here and I got a gift for your whole family."

"Thanks, Fuel." Flint and Boney somehow appeared over there. Never underestimate the underrated western father. Flint went and carefully received the gift from Fuel.

"Open it when you get to your new house." Fuel said and Flint nodded and walks away. "Anyways…"

"Anyways what, we don't have all day." Claus says crossing his arms.

"Well, someone's impatient today." Fuel replied. "Anyways… Good luck and I also got another gift for you two." He quickly adds as he pulls something out of his pocket. It was two neatly wrapped small packages. Fuel handed them to the siblings, one for each.

"What is this?" Claus asked as he was examining it.

"Why don't you open it? I really don't mind." Fuel said.

Soon enough Claus was shredding the paper, meanwhile Lucas was carefully unwrapping his package. In the package, it was revealed to be a yo-yo. Lucas's was red, yellow, and blue in a swirl pattern with a red string. It was light, yet really sturdy. Claus's was orange with gray letters imprinted on it saying, "Lightning," Lucas thought it was really ironic.

Lucas's eyes gleamed with gratitude, "Thanks Fuel!"

"Thanks," Claus said casually.

"No problem! I stayed up all night doing this with Dad." Fuel said.

"Um… aren't you I don't know sleepy?" Lucas asked with concern.

"Nope! It's gonna take more than a night to get me tired," He replies with his cheerful tone. That is, until he yawned. The kids laughed.

"You liar. Go to bed now, before you faint on the wooden board again." Claus said, playfully shoving Fuel away.

"Fine, fine, but admit it, I did pretty well on it, didn't I?"

"Stop flattering yourself and go to bed Fuel."

"Fine, mother," Fuel said, Claus was getting a bit angry, on the other hand Lucas silently giggled.

"Oh, shut up Lucas." Claus said crossing his arms at the laughing Lucas. The ship behind them whistled. He grabbed Lucas's wrist. "We gotta go now Fuel. Also go to bed! I'm sure your dad doesn't want you sleeping in on the job again."

"Aye, aye, Commander," Fuel exclaimed as he made a lousy salute sign.

"Bye Fuel," Lucas quietly said as he was dragged by Claus to the ship.

"Bye guys!" Fuel waved when they reached the deck of S. S. Rainy Circle.

Claus as a goodbye to his friend, he just waved his right hand once with a smile.

S. S. Rainy Circle started to move. It was a steady motion, though a little bumpy. Before the twins noticed Nowhere Island is starting to move away. What happened next surprised Lucas.

Claus jumped unto the railing of the ship and yelled, "See you later Nowhere Island!" He almost fell off if it wasn't for Lucas.

"Claus!" Lucas shouted well concerned for his twin.

"Sorry, heh." Claus said, sheepishly scratching the back if his neck.

"Just… don't do that again, please?" Claus nodded before Lucas walked off.

"H-hey!" Claus followed after. They were at the front of the deck on top of the mahogany wood.

The sea breeze felt nice to Lucas. He opened his arms and let the breeze blow through. There he was, on S. S. Rainy Circle with his family. The ship to the unfamiliar land called Eagleland. Goodbye for now Nowhere Island, see you soon.

Claus tackled Lucas who yelped. Claus wondered if something happened to him. Lucas laughed and didn't say anything. Until, Claus tickled him and he shouted with, "Mercy! Mercy!"

Lucas was unfortunately losing until their mother came and they stopped. She led them to their small suite on the ship. It was big for the twins, but it was clean. It was two beds and covered with an aqua blanket. In the center of the room, is a table and a vase with flowers.

Lucas just flopped onto his bed without his shoes of course. He didn't pay attention to his surroundings. The yo-yo in his pocket didn't bother him. He was strangely exhausted, though he could swear he heard his brother and mother laugh. Ah well, bedtime's will be early for Lucas today.

"Are you sure there is another one?" A boy asked, it was a young boy with black hair and a red and blue hat facing backward. His shirt was a white, red, and blue as stripes. His shorts were light blue denim. He wore a red handkerchief around his neck. The knot of the red sheet was in front. He wore a bored expression on the round table of three persons. His red bored eyes glowing in the dimly lit room.

"I'm pretty sure, just not sure where or when," Said a lady, she wasn't as young as the two boys on the table. She was mystical, you could say. She wore a dress of pink and her hair was a golden yellow, steadily falling down on her shoulders. She wore a crown as if she was a queen.

"Well, she can't be wrong, two new students are coming. Two of them," Another boy said, he was similar to the other boy, but he wore a yellow and blue striped shirt with a light brown backpack. He didn't wear the handkerchief, but still wore a similar hat, but the other way. His shorts were also denim, but it was darker. He also didn't wear the bored expression, but a serious one, with his brown eyes showing it.

"Heh, guess you're right, but can't be too sure. I mean we don't want the same incident with the others, don't we?" The first boy said.

"Well, I can sense the one's power, luckily. Plus he is wearing a charm similar to yours." The woman said.

"You mean similar, as in completely different and weird." The other boy said.

"No, similar, as in the charm's power. You know that the charm holds your former powers, your bodies of this universe aren't as strong, yet. I see you received some of your powers back. That's good!" The woman said with a cheery smile. "Just wait and see,"

They all agreed.


End file.
